triechfandomcom-20200215-history
Triech Wiki
'The World of Triech' Triech is a terrestrial world located within the Goldilocks zone in orbit of its type G main-sequence parent star. It is the 3rd stellar body from the star in the system, and it has much in common with its sister planet Chetri, the 4th stellar body from the star, which is also terrestrial. Triech has three major continents, a minor one, and a rather significant subcontinent. Kesada: Kesada is the smallest of the three major continents. It stretches from the northern ice cap all the way down to the Shivering Sea in the south, near the south pole. It is home to the realms of Men, Elves, and Dwarves. In the mountains, people speak of giants and yetis, while underground, there are sightings of goblins and kobolds. Legends also speak of lizard and rat men dwelling deep beneath the surface of the world. Kesada is seemingly divided in to its northern and southern half, both geographically and racially. A strip of sea, or a gulf rather, named The Neck runs horizontally between northern and southern Kesada, leaving the two halves of the continent attached together by only a thin chunk of desert between The Neck and the Jade Sea in the east, and the Archaic Sea in the west. All though both Men and Elves live on both halves of Kesada, the northern half is predominantly Human, with Elves only occupying its far eastern shores and tropical isles of the Jade Sea, while the southern half of Kesada is dominated by Elven kind, save for its northern desert regions of Khem & Nubai. There are many independent realms on Kesada sizing from Duchies to Empires. The most notable powers being the Dawn Empire of Elves in the east of northern Kesada, the Human kingdoms of Ardechia and Aquileya in the west of northern Kesada, and Drakenheim in the cold north. In the south, there are only the Kleriel Imperium which is an Elven empire that dominates the majority of southern Kesada, and what is known as the Dwarven Coalition, which is a union of all the Dwarven holds on Kesada, which is a defensive pact against outsiders and outside intervention. The Dwarves mainly occupy their underground citadels in mountainous regions and their surrounding areas. In ancient times before mankind's arrival from the north west, the entirety of Kesada was home to Elves alone, and since their arrival and wave of expansionism that saw the majority of the north fall under their control, there have been many wars waged between the north and south as the elves, especially the High Elves of Kleriel, attempted to subdue humanity and reclaim their ancestral lands. The majority of which ended in failure. Humanity, when united, has proven to be an un-penetrable bulwark against any foe. Sadly, the so called Northern Alliancehttps://triech.fandom.com/wiki/The_Northern_Alliance that unites the realms of men is a fragile one, as unresolved internal conflicts threaten to tare the alliance apart. But lucky for them, Kleriel and the Dawn Empire are anything but pillars of stability, as they struggle to subdue rebellions in conquered or annexed regions which are home to both humans, as well as different sub-races of elf that yearn to brake away from their imperialist overlords just the same. Factions: - The Northern Alliancehttps://triech.fandom.com/wiki/The_Northern_Alliance Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse